Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks, and more particularly, to techniques for spur mitigation.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems can operate according to a set of standards, defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee, for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication. 802.11b is a part of the IEEE 802.11 specification and defines transmission standards to increase network throughput and support bandwidths of up to 11 Mbps, by using the 2.4 GHz frequency spectrum.